


crépuscule

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: He doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare intruding the stranger’s moment as much as break his own.(aka the soulmate au where you can choose the ship lol)





	crépuscule

Taekwoon’s dark eyes set on him the moment he comes around the corner to his street. He exhales the smoke through his slightly parted lips, eyes fixated. The other is simply walking down the street, a stranger with a bag which Taekwoon suspects is full of groceries; and yet there is something in this moment, so quiet, with only the sound of the wind ruffling through the trees, that has Taekwoon unable to look away from the other man.

He’s undiscovered, leaning over the railing of his balcony a dozen feet above the paved sidewalk the other is progressing on. Taekwoon almost feels like he’s intruding, like he’s the one tapping into the other’s own moment, and not the other way around. It almost makes him scoff, lips drawn up into the motion, but there is no sound escaping Taekwoon’s lips. Instead, he raises his cigarette back to his lips, and draws a long breath. 

Taekwoon has tried countless of times to stop smoking. As a doctor, he should know the damages it causes, and he does. And yet he’s drawn back to it every single time, when things get stressful and bad, when it feels like he can’t even get up in the mornings. The cigarettes, they at least make him get out of bed and into the fresh cool morning air, and for a moment it feels like they’re saving him instead of pulling him down further.

Today, though, Taekwoon’s attention wasn’t drawn to the smoke rising after his exhales, turning cold and floating away into the barely dawning summer sky. He could’ve watched the first rays of the sun attempting their first glances over the buildings of the vast city, bathing it in soft hues. But instead, his eyes dance over the shadows of the stranger’s face, taking in the peaceful expression of someone who thinks he’s the only soul out on the street; brushing over the soft, dark hair and features, the tanned skin, the slender legs moving almost past him down on the street.

Taekwoon almost wishes he could make him stop, make him look at him, something pulling at his chest as if a string tightened around it with every step of the other man in his direction. It feels as if he’s drowning, but not from water. The other man’s presence is so strong Taekwoon thinks that it makes the air taste almost heavy, and he almost chokes on the smoke from his cigarette.

And then, suddenly, the stranger takes a turn, moves down the little entryway to Taekwoon’s apartment complex; there’s a moment when Taekwoon’s breath hitches, when he thinks he’s been caught staring. But the other man’s expression doesn’t change, not giving Taekwoon a single clue if he has been discovered.

Instead, Taekwoon hears the clinking sound of keys before he sees them. He doesn’t dare move, doesn’t dare intruding the stranger’s moment as much as break his own. There’s something in the air, the summer waning and moving slowly unto fall. He could feel it in the slight breeze rustling through the leaves of the nearby trees, that slightest touch of cold that nestles itself under the skin without being seen. Taekwoon can feel something shift at that moment, like a puzzle piece put into place, and before he knows it, dark, soft eyes meet his.

For the first time, Taekwoon can see those eyes clearly, fully directed at him, and he forgets to breathe for only a second, before his eyes move just a little further down.

Towards the red, glowing string hanging in the air between them, glistening in the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so -- hi lol it's been a while ;; I just really felt like writing something like this, but tbh I didnt have a set ship in mind... i did think of wontaek bc of the whisper concept, but i am just as open to the open ships for this, so I hesitated in putting a distinct decision on it... i hope you liked it ;; i'm a bit rusty haha


End file.
